Happily Ever After - A Demiron Story
by Vanessa Fangirl
Summary: What happens in a Harry Potter AU where Ron Weasley falls for someone else? Read the love story of the Gryffindor best friend and the Ravenclaw princess, and how they fell in love. I promise it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

 **A/N: This is a OC x Ron story. This is also a Harry Potter AU where everything is the same... until after Harry's name gets chosen from the Goblet of Fire. DUN DUN DUN! Ron is still very resentful, but he meets someone... who becomes a important person later on.**

It was fourth year, and Ron still thought Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

 _That idiot!_ he thought. _Why does he have to grab all the attention, can't he see-_

"Excuse me, I think you dropped something?" Ron wheeled around on his heel.

There was a girl behind him, one who looked to be about his age. She had picked up a book off the floor and was handing it to him.

"Thanks," said Ron, taking the book from her and shoving it in his bag.

"Ron Weasley, am I right?" asked the girl. Ron noticed she had a abundance of brown freckles covering her face, ones that matched her dark hair.

"Yeah. I feel dumb, I don't know your name-"

"Demetria Oakres. I'm in Ravenclaw." said the girl.

Ron nodded. "I'm in Gryffindor."

"I couldn't tell. It isn't as though there's a large Gryffindor patch on the front of your robes," the girl said sarcastically.

Ron blushed the same color as said patch. "Well, nice meeting you."

"Same to you." said Demetria with a grin.

She walked down the hallway purposely past him with her head held high, and Ron watched her until she fell out of sight. He sighed, turning his head back and walking down the hallway, still upset.

Who would have thought Harry could betray him like this?

He noticed Hermione rounding the corner and groaned.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Trying to avoid you."

"How is it working?"

"Not very well, seeing I'm talking to you," muttered Ron.

"Ron! Come on, Harry is your best friend, please just try to believe-"

"Save your breath, Hermione, it's not going to work," replied Ron. "Harry's chosen his way, and I - I've chosen mine."

"Ugh," said Hermione, her brow creasing. "Don't expect any help with your Herbology homework!"

Ron almost told her that fine, he would make up with Harry. He didn't really understand the concept of Asiatic Anti-Venoms anyway and needed help. But as he was pondering this, he couldn't help but notice Hermione's triumphant grin.

That girl Demetria was in Ravenclaw, right? Maybe she'd help him. If not, one bad grade wouldn't set him _too_ far back.

"See if I care," said Ron finally. Maybe he should've worked on understanding it _without_ help.

Hermione stormed away in a absolute huff. Ron thought she was going to the library, which was all very well as he was headed to the Gryffindor dorm to pick up his books and parchment.

He had barely walked down the hall two steps when he encountered yet another person.

Ron bypassed Harry without as much as a hello.

Harry knew Ron always felt overshadowed. How could he do this to him?

Ron was almost back in his dorm room when he realized he had dropped the book Demetria had picked up for him, and with a sigh, began to double back when he saw her right behind him, holding the book.

"I'm looking for a Roonil Wazlib, do you know if he's here?" she said with a smirk.

Ron grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," she said. "You have a rift with Potter, don't you."

Ron nodded.

"I thought you two were friends."

"We _were_ friends," said Ron.

"I know, that's why I used past tense," said Demetria.

She handed him his book again, and pulled a paper out of her robes that was covered with numbers.

"Do you think reducing a fraction makes it easier to multiply?" asked Demetria.

Ron blinked.

"Oh. I forgot wizards don't know about that stuff," she said.

"Are you Muggleborn?" asked Ron.

"Half blood, but my parents still send me math," sighed Demetria. "It's either that or be homeschooled, seeing as Hogwarts doesn't teach this stuff."

"That sounds interesting," said Ron.

"Maybe I could teach you," said Demetria, the ghost of a smile creeping onto her face.

"I'd like that," smiled Ron.

"See you in the library tommorow after class," said Demetria. "Ten minutes in and you'll be begging to leave."

"Wanna bet?" asked Ron.

"Hell no," laughed Demetria. "I'm not 100% sure."

"See you then," said Ron as she turned to go back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"See you," said Demetria.

Ron went into the tower with a smile stuck to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Demetria Oakres has been stood up so many times.

She's been forced to wait in the library for hours, resigned to the fact her study partner isn't coming.

Not today.

Ron is at the library before her, and he waves. "Hi."

"Hi. Ready to learn how to prime factor, multiply rationals, find recipricals, etcetera?" asked Demetria, swinging into a seat next to him.

"Okay?" said Ron.

Demetria didn't think he got any of what she said for the next half hour, but he managed to do a equation almost flawlessly.

"Thanks for teaching me," said Ron.

"Thanks for listening," said Demetria. "See you at the first task?"

"See you."

Demetria walked out of the library and almost instantly ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Wrackspurts got you?" asked Luna dreamily.

"Yeah," said Demetria.

"Oh. That's sad." sighed Luna. "I was hoping to talk to someone."

"In that case, I'll try to rid myself of the infestation," said Demetria, and both of them grinned.

"Do you ever feel like responding to taunts would make them go away?" asked Luna.

"No, not really."

"That's what I thought."

"That's what you _do,_ Luna."

"People still tease me."

"It'll be alright, I promise."

Luna slung a arm around Demetria's shoulders. This was no mean feat, as Demetria was at least ten centimeters taller than her.

"Why can't I just take my own advice?" wondered Luna aloud.

"Because logic," said Demetria, and they both laughed. This was her response to most questions she couldn't answer.

The girls began to walk upstairs to the Ravenclaw dorms, keeping up a steady flow of quiet conversation.

"Did you hear that Cedric Diggory has a secret army of heliopaths ready to kill Harry, Viktor, and Fleur so he can win the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Luna, her grey eyes blazing.

"Yeah, Luna, no." said Demetria. "I am pretty sure he _doesn't._ "

"That's what he wants you to think."

Demetria didn't sigh, but she changed the subject. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I'm actually going on a date with Cormac McLaggen."

Demetria choked on her own spit. "WHAT?"

"I'm not actually-"

"This is a recipe for disaster."

"It'll be fun."

"I'll be the reassuring shoulder to cry on later."

"Weren't you just on a date with Ron Weasley?" asked Luna innocently.

"That was me teaching him _math,_ " said Demetria. "That wasn't a date!"

"Sure it wasn't."

"Be quiet."

"See you later," said Luna. They'd reached the Ravenclaw knocker.

"I can only live where there is light, but I die if the light shines on me. What am I?" asked the knocker.

"A... Shadow," decided Demetria.

The door swung open.

 **A/N: Sorry it's not as long as the one before! I'll publish a extra long chapter to make up for it tomorrow. And Happy Halloween!**


End file.
